Shattered and Broken
by PoisonChica08
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is being held at the most prestigious institutes, Okamoto Insitute. Her doctor is Syaoran Li. Syaoran is deeply concerned for the depressed girl who will do anything to kill herself. He wants to help her live. Will he also find love? SS
1. Shattered Glass

Shattered Glass

"Don't worry Kinomoto-san, you should be out in a few months." A young doctor told the young auburn-haired girl in her dim lit room. He left her there to herself.

On the door of her room was an information list for the doctors. It read:

_Name: Sakura Kinomoto _

_Age: 18_

_Room: 321_

_Doctor/Nurse: Li Syaoran/ Daidouji Tomoyo _

_Info: Suicidal attempts. Under Intensive care_

_Patient Number: 99_

This was the most prestigious institute for people with problems that needed to be aided by therapists and doctors. This was Okamoto Institute, best institute in all of Japan.

The young girl sat in her bed. Her emerald eyes lay upon the scars on her wrists. Horizontal, Diagonal, Vertical, and scars of many shaps resided there. Her eyes were lifeless and uncaring. She looked at the glass of water next to her and her eyes then darted towards the camera in the corner of her room. Monitored like some sort of criminal. All she wanted was peace.

Her father Fujitaka Kinomoto ran the business offices for the Institute. He came and visited as often as possible. Even her brother came after his college classes to visit her and give her some comfort. But the only person she now talked more than a few words to was her doctor, Li Syaoran.

Upon her arrival to the Institute all her other doctors couldn't make contact with her. Finally when Syaoran came to work here he began talking to her. He was handsome she had to admit but she still didn't quite open up to him. Her nurse Daidouji Tomoyo was sweet but she was always too busy to talk to Sakura.

Her thoughts kicked in again and she grabbed the glass of water smashing it to the floor. She picked up shards and started digging them into her scarred arms. Physical pain was nothing to her anymore. She just wanted to die. Crimson liquid spilled from the gashes and dripped onto the floor.

Her door swung open as her frantic doctor flew in and pulled her up. "KINOMOTO!" He shouted as he pulled her up and away from the shards. Tomoyo jogged in with her clipboard. "Tomoyo sweep the shards up and throw them out somewhere away from here. Also, tell head nurse and doctor that I will not be attending to the rest of my patients for the next day or so. Patient 99 is under suicide watch again." He instructed her.

She nodded quickly and swept the shards up and then ran out the door again, closing it behind her.

Syaoran pulled the struggling girl to the bathroom. He closed the sliding door and then gripped her upper arms and stuck her wrists under the warm running water that he started. "Honestly Kinomoto." He said softly as he pulled her arms out and then opened the cabinet for antiseptic and bandages.

Sakura sat on the seat of the toilet as he rummaged around. He then kneeled in front of her and began plucking the shards out of her arms. She didn't flinch once when he did that. It was only when he applied to alcohol to her arm did she scream. He ignored it as he bandaged her arms. She cried softly.

"Kinomoto…if you keep doing this, you'll be here longer." He said as he rubbed her wrists softly in a comforting manner. She cried still. Tears stained her cheeks as she did. Syaoran hated when women cried, especially beautiful ones. Yes, Kinomoto had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She was just misunderstood. He wanted to show her that she could really live happily but he wasn't sure how.

He slid open the bathroom door and led her back to the bed. He pulled back the fresh covers and waited for her to climb in. As she did he frowned at her bandages. Scars stay forever, why did she want to die so badly? Her father was more than loving towards her and even her brother was seemingly caring enough. Where did her life go wrong?

Sakura spoke "Don't you have work to do?" She whispered coldly.

He shook his head. "Daidouji-san is taking care of it." He smiled and pulled a chair up to the side of her bed. She sighed.

"Sakura…why is it that you don't want to live? Living is such a gift, why throw it away when you only get it once?" He smiled softly at her and put a warm hand on her small cold one.

She looked away. "Because life isn't worth living without the one you loved most." She said softly.

That was sort of an introduction to the story. Hope it was decent, I'm sick and like super out of it but I felt like writing. I promise my next chapters will be much longer and much more in detail.

3 the Author


	2. Broken Virgin

Broken Virgin

Sakura had fallen asleep. Syaoran smiled at her sleeping form as her breathing was steady and her sobs had come to a stop. He recalled what she had said earlier about being without the one you love most. He wondered if she was talking about a former lover or a family member. Either way, she needed to snap out of it.

Tomoyo walked into the room and looked over at Sakura then to Syaoran.

"Li-san, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" She smiled. He nodded and quietly got up from his seat and walked over to the door. They walked out and closed the door leaving only a crack open in case Sakura awoke. No doctors were in the hallway so Tomoyo started speaking.

"I know you want to help her Li-san but…the matter of the issue is she lost her mother last year in a car accident that she survived and her mother did not. I was speaking with her older brother, Touya Kinomoto, and her cousin, Eriol Hiiragazawa. It's important that you know that ever since her mother's death she's been like this and has been distant from any other family member. Her mother was the only one she truly loved in her family. Her father was always at work and her brother had left for college and was barely home."

"I am aware of the fact that her father works long hours to uphold the family now. But, I had not realized it was her mother's death that caused her to be this way." He said softly. "I want to help Daidouji-san but I cannot think of a way." Tomoyo smiled softly at his words.

"Why do you want to help her Li-san?" Tomoyo asked putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eye.

Syaoran pondered for a moment. He didn't answer. Tomoyo smiled.

"Do you care for Sakura? Do you care for her as more than a patient?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I…"Syaoran started but then Sakura called from inside. "Where is my water…" She was looking around the room for Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and Tomoyo giggled.

"You can give me your answer tomorrow." Tomoyo said before walking back down the hall. Syaoran paused as he watched her walk down the hall before she disappeared around the corner, then Syaoran walked back into Sakura's room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the sink and picked up a plastic cup, knowing what she had done last time with a glass cup, and he poured some fresh cold water in it. He took it over to her then gave it to her sitting down in his chair. Sakura drank it slowly then set the cup to the side. She looked over at Syaoran with her lifeless eyes.

'I promise, I'll make you smile and live life to the fullest again…' he promised in his head. He would never go back on that promise ever again.

"Who were you talking to?" She said softly after a few moments of silence.

"Daidouji-san. She and I were discussing the patients she had to attend to for me." He smiled at Sakura and she nodded. She lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Syaoran sighed as she had fallen asleep again. 'Daidouji…now your words are plaguing my thoughts.' He thought to himself as he leaned back and enjoyed the peace.

As for Daidouji…Lemon Warning. Under agers Skip this part!

A young man with round frame glasses and short navy blue hair had his little Tomoyo against the wall as he ravished her neck with his kisses. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Her legs were almost completely exposed as her nurses dress rode up on her silky thighs. "Eriol…" She giggled.

"I missed you…I was in England for far too long." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you too…" She giggled then kissed him back. Their tongues battled in each others mouths as one of Eriols hands found its way up her thigh and to her as where he squeezed it gently earning a squeal from her.

"Shall we play?" He smirked and bit at her lips playfully. She nodded and giggled again as he grabbed her laying her down on the lobby couch. No one was there, everyone was off work except for them and Syaoran. Besides, they didn't care if anyone saw.

His large hands worked her nurses outfit off as she worked on pulling his white doctors robe off. He smiled in satisfaction at her large breasts that were presented before him in a white see-through bra and her underwear that matched it.

He sat back and pulled off his shirt, showing off a well toned chest. She pulled his belt off and he undid his pants. There in his boxers was the most erect penis she had ever seen. He smiled and leaned for ward then, working the bra off. He smiled as her breasts bounced freely from the bra. She giggled at his espression but then gasped when he grabbed her left breast in his hand and flicked his thumb over the rosy nipple, making it harder. She moaned as his mouth lowered to her right nipple, suckling on it gently making the rosy peak harden in his mouth. He switched breasts and did the same thing.

After he gave her breasts some attention he kissed his way down to her navel and swirled his tongue in her small bellybutton before kissing lower to the underwear line. He stuck his fingers in the straps and pulled it down, tossing it to the side. Now she was completely exposed to him. He smiled softly at her hot pussy that he could tell was already wet. He lowered his mouth to her outer lips and ran his tongue along them. That earned him a gasp and moan. Her fingers found their way to his hair and he continued to tease. He moved his fingers up to her folds and gently pulled them apart. He darted his tongue in between the folds and sucked on her clit softly. She started to massage his head gently. He groaned decided to see what she would do if he stuck his finger inside her. He moved his index finger to her opening and slid it into her hot folds. She moaned his name softly "Eriol…"

He smiled again in satisfaction and pumped his fingers a little. He pulled his finger out and licked the wet substance off his finger smiling in delight. He then licked his way down to her hole and shot his tongue into her. This time she moans it louder. "ERIOL!" She said as he wriggled his tongue in her hot pussy. He felt her start to throb there and he continued to dart his tongue in pumping it fast as her pussy walls began clenching a little. He pulled out before she had a chance to cum. He crawled up to her and kissed her softly.

"Shall I go further?" He teased. She nodded. He smiled and pulled his boxers off throwing them to the side leaving both of them completely nude. He lowered himself to her, the tip of his rock hard cock tickling her wet folds. "It will hurt Tomoyo…" He said softly. She nodded.

"I love you…" She said softly and he smiled. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She closed her eyes. He thrust his cock deep inside her and at the same time kissed her, muffling her scream as he broke through her virginity. She cried a little and he let go of her arms. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away. They stayed like that, then Eriol started to pumping a little. Waves of pleasure hit Tomoyo softly as she began to meet his thrusts. Soon all the pain was gone and all that was left was immense pleasure. He quickened his pace feeling cum in the base of his cock build up. She too felt her cum building up more than before. They moaned each others name as her pussy walls clenched around his cock releasing her fluids on his cock that came into her. Eriol rolled to her side, not pulling out of her. He reached over her and pulled his doctors coat over their naked and sweaty selves.

Lemon over

She smiled at him and he held her close. "I love you too" He kissed her forehead and sighed contently. "So how is my little cousin doing?" He smiled. Tomoyo sighed sadly. "Still depressed?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Li-san is with her and--" Eriol cut her off.

"Were you playing tricks on him little Tomoyo? You know that doctors and patients shouldn't hook up." Tomoyo grinned.

"But he really wants to help her and show her that she still has a reason to live. I think he likes her." She teased.

"Well I guess we have to play match maker huh darling?" Eriol smiled and nuzzled her neck. Tomoyo nodded and cuddled close to him.

"I knew you would see it my way." she giggled. They fell asleep in each others arms that way.

"I always do…now how about another round?" He smiled and hovered over her playfully. She laughed and gladly obliged.

**Well that's about it for now dudes, it was 2 pages longer than my last chapter but I've been kinda treating this story like dirt…yeah and I know that the lemon was sudden but what can I say? I enjoy writing them. So dirty I am XD! REVIEW!**

**From, Zee Author**


End file.
